


3 one sentence fics

by aron_kristina



Category: Leverage, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary/Irene

**Author's Note:**

> The first one won the price for most creative :)

It's not that Mary dislikes it when Irene comes to visit, quite the opposite, in fact, but she does wish Irene would stop climbing up the drainpipe to get to her window (the bolts have already been changed once this year), and she wishes Irene would not wear men's clothing; looking at the perfectly made up face of Irene in breeches with braces over her shirt, drawing attention to her breasts, is almost more than Mary can handle (and later she does handle Irene's breasts, and the rest of her too).


	2. Parker/Tara

The harness is brand new, one of Parker's own designs (she wouldn't use anyone else's designs, that's just not safe), made for two persons, made, in fact, with two particular persons in mind, Parker herself, and Tara; jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge seemed like a perfectly good anniversary present to Parker.


	3. Emma/Ruby

That damnable lipstick, so red, making Ruby look so edible, and that lipstick is of course the only reason Emma is currently kissing Ruby (no matter what anyone might say about 'stories' and 'meant to be').


End file.
